fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos (GHOST SMILE)
Chaos, not to be confused with SEVERAL other characters of the same name, is a spirit created by The Enemy back in his olden days of evildoing to represent chaos and act as a pure and unfiltered source for it. Of course, too much chaos is incredibly dangerous, causing The Fan to make a counterpart in the form of Order. Several millennium later, Chaos is still yearning to cause destruction and mayhem, but a new Order continues to keep him in check. The character originally appears as a major plot point and then main antagonist of GHOST SMILE II and is currently a recurring character in the series and the Fantendoverse overall. Reception for the character has been (TBA). Physical Appearance Chaos is a floating red-skinned humanoid spirit with no legs, a flame shaped head, and a neon blue "ponytail" of sorts made from fire. He has two big glowing pink and red eyes, purple lips, and a fang filled smile. In addition, he always wears a light and dark blue shirt, a dark red jacket, and a long black cape. His fingers are long and spindly like claws. Appearances Backstory Way before the New Fantendoverse came to be, and even far before Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered, The Enemy was still a "bad guy" and created Chaos to act as a source of pure chaos within the universe. Of course, this meant Chaos was beyond morals or any form of empathy unlike his creator, instead loving only the feeling of causing destruction and death in is path. Looking to counteract Chaos, The Fan made Order, who had empathy like his creator but was mostly created to keep the multiverse balanced. Order, being a spirit, joined up with the Spirit Council, and they decided on sealing away Chaos but not destroying him to create balance. Although they locked him away and drained his power for a long period, Order's feelings got the better of him and led him to want to free his "brother", leading into the events of their debut appearances. GHOST SMILE II Fantendo Sports Resort GHOST SMILE: Block n' Boo! Personality Chaos' definining trait is that he lives to cause chaos and acts as a pure source of it. While some chaos is just part of balance, if left un-controlled it would have a disasterous effect on the multiverse. Chaos, of course, has no care for balance and simply enjoys destruction and death, getting a childlike joy from causing or viewing these things and has no need or care for building friendships or trust or relationships. He has a strong distaste for laws and law enforcement. Being born with no capactity for empathy, he views every life as worthless and disposable, a toy to be played with. Even his brother Order was nothing but a tool for him, and he's incapable of guilt because The Enemy simply didn't gift it to him. He usually has a very casual demeanor, communicating in modern slang and cracking jokes often. The only time he shows anger is if he's being sealed away or stopped, which will leave him steaming mad. Abilities Chaos, being born from a god, has enhanced strength, speed, and durability, being nigh unstoppable to your average person, taking a large group or someone incredibly powerful (say Order, one of his equals in power level) to defeat him. Upon sapping enough power or given a long time, he can transform into the powerful Ultimate Chaos, who can fly around, fire incredibly powerful lasers, and breathe various elements such as ice or fire, in addition to becoming so durable that no average weapon could take him down. His primary weakness is being sealed away with no source of power to draw from, which severely weakens him and renders him no better than your average mortal (as seen when he was awakened in Fantendo Sports Resort). It's also implied that Descension would kill him, because it would strip him of his title of Chaos, completely wiping him from existence as that is his only purpose due to him not being built with any personality or care besides that. This is a contrast to say, Smile, who would exist even without his title because of his personality and previous existence. Trivia *The idea to make Chaos a spawn of The Enemy was inspired by the longstanding mention on the pages of The Fan and The Enemy that they respectively stand for Order and Chaos, which Sr.Wario thought would be neat to make literal. Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Alive Category:Ghosts Category:Asexual Characters